


Break Room

by BeyondDelusional



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: Gaydreaming at work and this idea popped into my head.





	Break Room

Brenda was filling up her water bottle in the break room, doing her part to be more environmentally conscious, when she hears heels clicking down the hallway. Immediately she closes her eyes and smiles. That could only mean one thing; Sharon Raydor is near. 

She takes a deep breath and twists the lid securely on the bottle. She sits it on the counter and pokes her head out into the hallway. Sharon grins when she makes eye contact with the blonde then schools her features as she continues to walk down the hall. 

When she reaches the break room Brenda is waiting in the corner next to the fridge. A blind spot from the cameras they had found a week ago. Brenda is leaning with her back against the fridge when Sharon comes right up to her and cups her face with one hand softly caressing her cheek.

Brenda’s feeling particularly needy and lets out a whimper as she wraps her arms up around Sharon’s neck. Normally Sharon would calm things down, be the responsible one, remind Brenda they are at work. But instead she presses her body against Brenda’s. As if a genuine reflex Brenda lifts her leg slightly wrapping it around Sharon pulling her in closer. Sharon grips Brenda’s hips and sucks on Brenda’s lower lip pulling it from her mouth. Brenda arches into Sharon’s body giving herself completely to the older woman. Sharon breaks the kiss. Brenda pouts and all but stomps her foot. 

“Not here Brenda Leigh.” Sharon purrs. She nips at the younger woman’s lower lip. 

Brenda moans softly but before she can do anything else Sharon pulls away.

“Take me. Please.” Brenda begs, not even sorry about it.

Sharon looks around and steps back. 

“Meet me by the car.” Sharon instructs.

“My office is closer.” Brenda counters with a playful lilt to her voice.

Sharon gives her a predatory look. 

“I want you to scream.” She tells her in that low voice that makes Brenda go weak in the knees.

“Oh.” Is all Brenda can say as she watches her Captain walk out of the break room.


End file.
